


It Came to Me in a Dream

by everamazingfe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Other, Pain, i remain bad at tags, kind of but not really because it's immortal au, mentions of torture, there's jeremwood if you squint I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: A FAHC immortal au with a twist. That twist being the afterlife and happy endings. An idea that literally came to me in a dream.





	It Came to Me in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr transboyvagabond.tumblr.com and minor edits have been made for grammar/spelling mistakes.

Immortal GTA AU where everyone’s immortal BUT they can choose when they feel it’s their time to go. The journey to the place that holds the afterlife for immortals is easier the more challenging your life was and harder the easier your life is. The crew goes on for decades, maybe even centuries, before everyone starts to decide its their time to make the journey so they had plenty of time together. The building that represents the afterlife is what looks like an abandoned hotel, with a large open area on the first floor and stairs off to the side with a little balcony all along the edge of the room with doors along it. Everyone has their own room, assigned to them before they were even born. The crew’s afterlife is not everyone else’s afterlife, all of them are based around not the families they are born into, but the ones that they create throughout their eternal lives. 

Ryan is the first one to decide that it’s his time out of everyone in the crew. He decides this after an incident that involved a year long torture session when he was captured by another crew during a heist. Knowing that he’d respawn back in the penthouse if he died, they kept him alive as they mutilated, beat, and manipulated him. The only reason he managed to be let out was that they accidentally killed him despite their best efforts. He wasn’t the same man he was before being captured, and the stress weighed heavy on his mind. When he left to go on his journey, he’s not even five minutes out of it when he finds the building in the desert. 

After Ryan goes Jeremy, but not for another few years. The worry over his Battle Buddy and not knowing how he is kills him. Plus, jobs become less fun over time without a sense of chaos and reckless abandon the crew thrived off of. His journey to the afterlife took a few weeks, eventually finding it as he was just about to give up. Seeing Ryan there and happy again after so long was the greatest relief. 

Lindsay and Michael make their journey to the afterlife hand in hand after a multitude of incidents of one getting kidnapped and the other dying over and over again trying to rescue them. Their journey to the afterlife only took a few days less than Jeremy’s and they were lucky enough to find the building at the same time, something that is rare for couples. When they reach the afterlife and see Ryan and Jeremy, they’re overjoyed to learn they’ll meet their friends again one day. Michael and Jeremy get drunk together, while Lindsay sits with Ryan and braids his hair. It had grown out so much since they had last seen each other.

Next up is Jack. She doesn’t want to go, initially. She always planned on always staying on the earth to see where things went. But seeing the world slowly tear itself into ruin and destroy itself breaks her heart and tears her to pieces. It’s one thing when Fake AH would fuck shit up, and another when it’s the whole world doing it to themselves. Jack leaves to go find the afterlife because she cannot stand to watch any more of the disaster. It takes her three days to find the afterlife and seeing the rundown building, almost looking like an abandoned hotel, she almost turns around and leaves. But there’s yelling from inside and when she walks through the doors to see Jeremy and Michael drunkenly arm wrestling, she knows she’s home. Immediately she challenges the both of them. She wins. 

Alfredo leaves to find the afterlife when his hands start to become too shaky to properly hold his sniper rifle steady to make the same impressive shots that he used to. Geoff and Trevor think it’s stress and urge him to take a break and unwind, but even after two months of ‘unwinding’, the shakes don’t go away. He leaves out of fear of no longer being an effective sniper. It takes him six months to find the afterlife, and when he does he’s greeted with a shout of “Fredo!” and a tackling hug from Jeremy. 

Gavin leaves out of spite towards Geoff, Trevor, and the remaining members of the crew and the newer ones that are brought on. The new recruits are graceless, not understanding, and more importantly, they aren’t his friends. So he leaves, feeling unwelcome and unwanted as Geoff and Trevor urge him to just try and get along, they’re what Fake AH is going to become and the legacy that its former members have left behind. He views Trevor and Geoff as somehow working against him. And leaving doesn’t sound bad since he might get to see his boi again. It takes Gavin three years to find the afterlife, the Golden Boy’s long history of bribery and manipulation to get people to do as he pleased taken into account as he makes the journey. He’s not sure he’s ever seen Michael happier than when he finally walks through the doors of that busted up building, a glass of beer already being shoved into his hand. 

Geoff and Trevor both leave at around the same time, though not for the same reason as Michael and Lindsay did. They aren’t more than business partners who came to an agreement. The next group of immortals to take over the Fake AH crew has been trained, they’ve become a well-oiled machine who no longer need or want Trevor and Geoff’s help in planning heists. With the deed to the penthouse passed off, the list of safehouses and business contacts forwarded to the new boss, the two men leave. Their real crew is elsewhere and their job is done. Leaving is bittersweet, Geoff wanted to do so much more with the crew but they became beyond his control and developed their own style of lawbreaking without him. Trevor wanted to spend more time in the city as a civilian, maybe travel, but that was impossible with his centuries-long list of crimes. Trevor found the afterlife after a year. Geoff found it after a year and two months. Trevor is welcomed first by Alfredo. Geoff is greeted by the biggest group hug he’d ever experienced, a spot next to Ryan on the comfiest couch in the place and a pile of books saved for him.

This time when the crew is all together again, there’s no talk of elaborate heists or scrapped together plans to hit up gas stations. It’s just drinking and talking and reading and enjoying one another’s company. Even though they all had the potential to live forever, they’d somehow taken the company for granted in Los Santos. A second life and a second chance at maintaining that chosen family. Only this time, the world’s perfect and they don’t ever have to leave.


End file.
